


Crush/Melt (Drabble)

by Jinx13GXA



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ADHD Natsu, Crush, Drabble, F/F, Melt - Freeform, gratsuweekend2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Natsu's ADHD interupts his thoughts on how Gray makes him feel.Gratsu weekend drabble. Teen only for the word "Fuck." Very short, sorry.





	Crush/Melt (Drabble)

Natsu had always been around the heat. He and Igneel lived in a volcano, for fucks sake, so why is it that anytime he was around Gray, he felt like he was melting from the inside out? Gray was an ice mage, cold to the touch, so why did he always feel so warm? 

_ It’s like I’m being lit on fire everytime we touch _ — _ I GET THIS FEELING _ —Natsu resisted the urge to snort aloud,  _ Why am I like this? _

“The fuck is so funny, Flame-brain?” Gray asked.

_ Shit- nope not explaining that. _ Natsu shrugged, “It doesn’t matter.” Gray only stared back at him flatly. “It doesn’t! It’s stupid anyways.”

“You wouldn’t be defending it if it was,” Erza quipped. She’d been eating her cake so quietly that Natsu had forgotten she was there.

“Okay fine,” Natsu sighed, “My ADHD made me laugh for once instead of frustrating the hell out of me. How is not important.” He was quick to slip out of the booth and to the other slayers.

Gajeel and Wendy didn’t bother questioning him when he sat between them, but Natsu graced them with an explanation anyways, “I nearly outed myself with bad joke. Again.” 

“I’d tell you to tell him,” Gajeel muttered, “but at this point you’re going to tell him on accident.”

“Fuck off.”


End file.
